narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Kumogakure
Kumogakure (雲隠れの里, Kumogakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden by Clouds"), is the hidden village of the Land of Lightning. As one of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, Kumogakure had to annex a leader into power, known as the Raikage. The ninja from this village seem to specialize in Lightning Release techniques. They also seem to favor the use of Japanese-style swords (or katanas) as standard weapons, instead of the typical kunai that most shinobi wield; and, as a result, most Kumogakure ninja seem to excel at swordsmanship. The village is located on a high mountain, and is literally hidden within the confines of clouds. The Raikage, or in this case Raikages, dwells in a large building constructed into the tallest mountain. One of the village’s most distinctive traits, as stated before, is the exceedingly high ability in Kenjutsu (art of the sword). Traditions depict swords to be an ancient art in Kumogakure and one of the foundations for its power. The village is located within the center of a very rugged and mountainous region. Because the village is highly elevated, the weather conditions of course prove to be harsh; for the villagers, however, this is nothing but “home”. Conditions within the statuesque area consist of a constant frigid temperature accompanied by a dense fog and rolling thunders. Bolts of lightning are a common thing; however, they do not impose a threat. For outsiders, however, it is another world. Upon coming to enter such a towering area, the foreigner begins to feel several bodily problems such as hyperventilation and a decrease in bodily movements, thus empowering the village’s defenses. The village, being the land of lightning, has the signature trait of flashing skies, due to the constant streaks of lightning illuminating the area. History The Shinobi Within the village, there is a bourgeois attire of an abysmal black jumpsuit, complimented by an auburn vest worn over which holds maniful compartments for diminutive items. Because most Kumogakure ninja inquire the traditional art of swordsmanship, they show an exceedingly habitual trend of carrying a sword of some sort upon their waist. Along with the traditional ensemble, the Kumogakure shinobi proudly bestow their headband visibly upon their vessel. Not only is Kumogakure home of such elite shinobi, but it is also the home of an enigmatic clan known as the “Yotsuki”. Information about this clan is kept secret, however; several other types of powerful groups and organizations dwell here as well - such as the infamous “Raikō Buntai”. Overall This gargantuan powerhouse of a village is indeed a force to be reckoned with and will not be taken down so lightly, especially when it has such tight help from its friends, family and superb shinobi. List of Raikages The Raikage (雷影; Literally meaning "Lightning Shadow") is one of the five great Kage and leader of Kumogakure. They are generally known as the strongest in the village. Throughout the history of Kumogakure the Raikage has always had a tag-team partner, who not only brings out the Raikage's full power, but defends them as well. The partner is given a nickname. The Raikage works inside a central blue structure inside Kumogakure. List of The Official Raikage on Shinobi Legends ''' '''Shodai Raikage - Ryūzaki Jin (JinEchizen) Nidaime Raikage - Raiken Sandaime Raikage - Raifudo Makashi Yondaime Raikage - Tetsujin (Dark Rasengan) Godaime Raikage - Zenaku Mibu Rokudaime Raikage '''- Suishou Koji (Active) Locations of Note Within Kaminari no Kuni are many locations to which the shinobi of Kumogakure provide protection or consider to be under their domain. These include but are not limited to: *Palace of Thunder In-Game Rules These rules apply directly to those who mainstream role-play within Kumo: #No foreigners are to auto-enter or exit Kumo. Doing so will result in a warning, ask for said player to repost, and if they don't comply, they will be ignored. #Only active members of Kumo may role-play Kumo NPCs. #Abide by the decisions made by the higher ups within the village, even if you don't agree with them. #If you have a problem with a decision made concerning you, or others, from Kumo Higher Ups, bring it to their attention directly. Don't let the hurt or disagreement go unsaid for 2 months, only to go rogue or do some action against the village. We can't help you if you don't speak to us about your problems. #If you role-play within the village, you are subjected to the posts of others attempting to interact with you. If their post is fair and fit, and you fail to 'protect' yourself, or 'evade' the other player's attempt by your next post, they have the opportunity to legitimately auto-hit you, just like in the zone fights. #NOTICE TO ATTACKERS ~ "If attacking the village you must wait for a reply before enacting your successful aggressions against this village. Any and all massive destruction posts against the village that are made without allowing defenders the opportunity to respond will be ignored."' Defenses '''Matsu Kakuheki Fuu (Three Tier Barrier Seal)' ~ The combined result of three defensive seals place over Kumogakure no Sato. #'Chakura no Seigen Fuu (Chakra Restriction Seal)' ~ A massive dome shaped seal placed around a certain area. This particular seal is placed around the entire village of Kumo and encompasses everything within. It begins at the center of the village and stretches out three quarters of a mile from the outside of the village in a perfect circle going beneath the ground and into the sky as well. The purpose of the jutsu is it marks everything and everybody within it’s boundaries and anything coming into contact with reducing the effectiveness of their chakra based abilities. It produces a toll of multiplying chakra drain of techniques three times while decreasing effectiveness of chakra based abilities by half. This also includes chakra based attacks made from outside the range of the barrier coming into contact with said barrier seal. This defense is a permanent seal on the land area itself and is only subject to collapse should the Raikage will it. This also serves to further train Kumo shinobi. With such a constant draw on their chakra levels for a prolonged period of time when not under the effects of the barrier they are endowed with unnaturally high chakra levels when compared to other nations. #'Mondai no Konran Fuu (Matter Disruption Seal)' ~ A large seal to be placed in conjunction with Chakura no seigen Fuu. Mondai no Konran covers the same range as the former. This seal is made so as to detect any and all changes made in the area surrounding. By focusing on the matter itself down to the smallest molecules a team of dedicated shinobi are able to monitor everything from amount of lightning strikes hitting within the barrier to changes in atmosphere to a person leaving or arriving in the village of Kumo itself. It also disrupts any and all space time jutsu's used within it's area except for the Raikage and approved shinobi. The seal can be sustained by the Raikage himself however that would require a great deal of focus and detail in order to use all the information being fed to him. For this reason, the seal is sustained by a group shinobi trained by the Raikage himself working round the clock shifts keeping up with anything occurring within the village. At any given time the Raikage can tap into the seal or the team using the seal to be updated on the information. #'''Raijin Shi-rudo Sekisho Fuu (Lightning God's Shield Seal) ~ '''A seal used in conjunction with the Mondai no Konran and overlapping this defense is one of the prides of the hidden cloud village. Utilizing the constantly increased ionized air constantly over the village, this seal allows natural lightning to rain down on anything and anybody within the range of the barrier seal. Able to call down near limitless lightning strikes, such a dangerous and powerful seal can only be used by the Raikage's. Enemies are targeted and identified through use of the Mondai no Konran it's connected to. Category:Villages